1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sanitary undergarment liner, and in particular for absorption of leakage of bodily fluids in a torso region adjacent to the user's underwear located in and around a user's thighs.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a variety of different reasons, men frequently have unexpected seepage or drainage from their genitalia. For example, after using a restroom, a man may have additional dripping onto their undergarments. Unfortunately, the urine or other discharge tends to soil through the underwear and onto the outer garment rendering embarrassing wet spots to the outside of the trouser. Likewise, an odor from the uric acid may also penetrate through the underwear and the fabric of the outer trouser emitting a foul odor.
While sanitary pad solutions for controlling the fluid discharge of women, and bulky geriatric products for men and women are well know, never before has an inconspicuous undergarment liner solution for male seepage been proposed capable of providing the needed sense of leakage security for a man during these embarrassing situations.
Absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, panty-liners, and incontinence pads are devices that are typically worn in the lower crotch region of underwear and are not adaptable for the zipper crotch region without causing obvious bulkiness. Although, these devices are designed to absorb and retain liquid and other discharges from the human body and to prevent body and clothing soiling, these devices are not comfortable, practical and/or inconspicuous. Sanitary napkins are a type of absorbent article worn by women with their underwear that is normally positioned between the wearer's legs; they are typically used in the perineal area of the body and are not adapted for seepage from a male organ.
Thus, there is still a longstanding need to solve this problem. In accordance with this invention, an exemplary undergarment liner is described and shown below to remedy this difficulty.